Plot Bunnies and Omakes
by arrancarkuriboh
Summary: Welcome to "Plot Bunnies and Omakes" This story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets/plot bunnies mostly based on my various fanfics. Omakes and Plot Bunnies not created by me found at: /topic/163453/124243751/1/Plot-Bunnies-and-Omakes. Rated M to be safe.
1. Intro

Welcome to "**Plot Bunnies and Omakes"**

This story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets/plot bunnies mostly based on my various fanfics.

Some stories contain property from other people, not me.

Some stories will be very short, others long.

Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be immature and stupid as well.

Sometimes the stories will have obscure crossover references but I will say what series it was in the end of the story.

Some of these stories belong to different people and come from

/topic/163453/124243751/1/Plot-Bunnies-and-Omakes

Most of the stories are not canon to my fanfics.

Most of the stories are Beta-ed by me. I do fix up the grammar and spelling in the omakes before posting them and naming the original poster, but that's all I do.

Please enjoy!


	2. Getsuryu is a WHAT!

**AN: So yeah, here's an omake for Black Moon, Silver Ice! Takes place during Mizuki's Bankai training.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Black Moon, Silver Ice Omake: Getsuryu is a WHAT!<p>

MIZUKI P.O.V.

"Alright then, Mizuki, activate your Shikai," the lady, Yoruichi-san, as Onii-chan called her, instructs me. Drawing my sealed sword, I grip it and assume a traditional Kendo stance.

"Mezamero, yozora no shihai-sha o, Getsuryu!" I call out in response. I feel my sealed sword splitting itself into two equal length swords, both growing longer. The guards change to dragon heads. I swing my right sword, clearing the dust.

"Good. Now," Yoruichi-san begins, "this is a device called a Tenshintai. As you know, for Shikai you must be able to communicate with your Zanpakutou in your inner world. For Bankai, however, you must force your Zanpakutou to materialize in our world. Usually this takes at least ten years of training. This method, devised by Kisuke, is a method to achieve Bankai in three days. The Tenshintai allows us to skip the materialization training, as it forcibly materializes your Zanpakutou," she concludes. So that strange mannequin thing is a shortcut, huh?

"Now, Mizuki, stab the Tenshintai with…" she begins. I interrupt her by stabbing Getsuryu into the mannequin. It vanishes, to be replaced by the white form of Getsuryu.

"_**Yo, what's up Queenie? You want to learn Ban…kai…"**_ she trails off, seeing Yoruichi-san.

"What-What are you looking at, Getsuryu?" she asks. But neither I nor Yoruichi-san expect Getsuryu's next action. I see her disappear in a flash of Sonido. Before I can react, I see her reappear, tackling Yoruichi-san, toppling her to the ground. I can't see what's going on…

"Mhm!" I hear Yoruichi-san's muffled voice. What the HELL is she doing? I walk up to where Yoruichi-san was standing.

"Getsuryu, get off her…right…now…" I pause, finally processing what's going on. I see Yoruichi-san's top fully removed, lying to the side. But that's not what causes a raging blush to adorn my face. Getsuryu is kissing Yoruichi-san. Getsuryu is kissing Yoruichi-san. Getsuryu, a girl, is kissing Yoruichi-san, also a girl. Not only that, but Getsuryu is on top of her, one hand on Yoruichi-san's left breast. Wait, does this mean…MY ZANPAKUTOU SPIRIT'S A LESBIAN!

* * *

><p><strong>So <strong>**yeah, I just had to write that. I've created a forum for omakes. So yeah. Post there, and I'll post the omakes here as well.**


	3. Aizen's Bad Day

**AN: So yeah, this is the first omake NOT written by me! Thanks to ultima-owner for posting this!**

* * *

><p>Omake: Aizen's bad day<p>

Written by: ultima-owner

* * *

><p>It started with a little bad luck. On the way to the meeting, he tripped on a Sake bottle some squad 11 members left in the way. This wouldn't normally be problem but he landed in an entrance to the waterways. Let it be known that the water down there can be foul before the monthly cleaning happens. It's just his luck that it was the day before it was to be cleaned.<p>

-scene change-

After an hour of trudging around down there lost, it would have been short if someone didn't open one of the flood gates washing him away. The good news is that the experiment that squad 12 lost, a giant alligator like hollow they found in New York, was dealt with.

As if to spite him, the universe pulled another trick. Passing under a tree, a hornet's nest dropped on his head unleashing a stinging hell.

-scene change-

Ten painful minutes later...

As he dragged his badly battered body to the meeting he decided that the world hates him. He had been attacked by cats, had things dropped on him, landed in things quite foul, and smelled worse than a rotting corpse.

As he entered the room, Gin felt the need to rub it in. "Look what the cat dragged in. You look like you had a bad day," he stated with his trademark grin. With that Aizen passed out shattering his already cracked glasses to pieces on the floor.

* * *

><p>[Aizen needs a day like this, Karma demands it! -Ultima-Owner]<p> 


	4. Harry summons a Servant!

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's an Unlimited Spell Works omake!**

* * *

><p>Unlimited Spell Works Omake: Harry summons a Servant!<p>

- HARRY P.O.V. -

As the circle glows, I think about how my catalyst is the weirdest thing I've ever seen. It was a weird purple blindfold thing that I've never seen before. From what Archer told me, it'd belong to someone like Rider from the Fifth Grail War.

The glow dissipates to reveal the strangest looking person I've ever seen. Is that a boy or a girl. He (or she) has pale skin with an unnatural sheen, glasses, lavender, hexagonal shaped eyes, and weirdly enough, purple hair.

"How did I get dragged into a Holy Grail War as a Servant of all things? Oh well. Might as well get this over with. Are you my Master?" the person asks with a melodic voice.

"Um, yes, I am. First question. Are you a boy or a girl?" I ask.

"I'm a boy, but the question is a good one, considering many people have mistaken me for a girl," the boy says.

"What class are you anyway?" I ask.

"I'm Servant Caster," he replies.

"Harry?" I hear Hermione call, walking up beside me.

"Hello love," I greet her, smiling.

"So this is your Servant?" she asks.

"Yes, he's Caster," I reply. From behind his glasses, I see his eyes widen.

"Hermione…Granger…so that means you're…" he mutters something incomprehensible.

"What? Who am I? I'm just Harry Potter. Who are you?" I ask. He sighs.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, Unlimited Spell Works Harry summons Fate's Gamble Harry as Servant Caster. This Grail War is no contest. At all.<strong>


	5. Alternate Prank

**AN: Hi everyone! Here's another omake! Finals start tomorrow! I hope I do well. Anyway, see you guys after finals!**

* * *

><p>Unlimited Spell Works Omake: Alternate Prank<p>

**Note: this is an alternate version of part of Chapter 2 of Unlimited Spell Works.**

* * *

><p>- HARRY P.O.V. -<p>

I've got to cheer them up. I don't want people sad. Ahhh. I know what to do.

- HERMIONE P.O.V. -

Why did Harry have to die? I miss him so much! I loved him! And he's gone! I don't know if I can take this for much longer. I suddenly see a few students of various ages stand up abruptly and limp over to the area in front of Harry's coffin like zombies. Huh. Suddenly they look like zombies too.

Out of nowhere, a familiar tune starts playing. I know it's a Muggle song, but where have I heard this before? In response, the students begin dancing in a familiar fashion. I still can't place it though…It's on the tip of my tongue!

As the music comes to a climax, Harry's coffin open with a large blast. Something leaps out. How DARE someone use Harry's funeral for a prank! I'll kill them when I find them! I hear the something start to sing. It's Harry's body! But…how?

- HARRY P.O.V -

Alright. The people are zombie-dancing. Now for the last part. Channeling prana into my circuits, I Trace a small dagger, filling it with prana until it's about to burst. Throwing it at the lid of my coffin after placing a smiliar bounded field on it, I invoke the Kaleidoscope to transport myself, bounded field and all, right in front of my coffin just as the dagger, now a Broken Phantasm, causes the top of my coffin to explode. I alter my Bounded Field to make me look like a zombie, and I begin dancing in time to the music. Thank God Rin taught me how to dance for some reason. Oh, looks like the chorus is coming up. As the dust cleared, I stepped to the front of the group of dancers, and began to sing.

"_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night,  
>And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike<br>You know it's thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight!"<em>

As I sing the chorus, Hermione's eyes widen. I smile at her, and then continue the song. The song concludes, among bouts of laughter. The pranked Slytherins barge out of the Great Hall, their faces red in embarrassment.

"Hem-hem," Professor Dumbledore calls out sternly. The noise cuts off. "Now, let me ask, who was so insensitive as to play a prank during a funeral?" he asks. Hermione glares at me angrily. I remove the zombie glamour, revealing my normal self.

"Professor," I call. He draws breath sharply. "don't you think it's possible that I pranked my own funeral?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, I just thought of this omake yesterday, and I realized that it would be kind of funny for Harry to prank his own funeral by singing Thriller.<strong>


End file.
